Chrona's Condition
by djlee6
Summary: FEMchrona/Stein...Since Chrona and Ragnorak have been separated, she's been feeling some different sensations and has to go to someone for an explanation


...This pairing needs more love

oooooooooo

Chrona POV

Why did it have to happen to me? It's bad enough that I have a hard time concentrating, but ever since Ragnorak got a body of his own, all of these urges I've never had before have begun to surface.

I wake up in the middle of the night and my body feels so warm and sensitive...I don't know what it is, but I didn't dare ask Maka. I felt like it was something I should keep to myself. But it's actually gotten to the point that I need help.

I didn't think it would ever get bad but this morning when I was getting dressed, I noticed that my panties were wet and there was some sticky substance on the inside of my thighs.

So now I'm standing outside the infirmary, trying to keep my face from turning red and preying that Miss Nigus won't laugh at me for such an embarrassing thing.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. "M-Miss Nigus?" I peeked past the door, only to be greeted with the sound of wheels Professor Stein slumped over the back of his chair, as usual.

Just my luck...

"Morning, Chrona," He greeted with a smile, the relfection of the light making his eyes unreadable past his glasses.

"M-morning, Professor Stein..." I can't deal with this...

Suddenly his smile faltered and was replaced with a contemplative expression. (...Kid-kun's been helping me expand my vocabulary...) "Hey, wait...You're not sick or something are you?"

He'd always been so concerned with my health since he removed Ragnorak from me.

"Ah...No...I don't think so..." I didn't know how to answer...Was having a stickiness between your legs something that happened when you were sick?

...I have no idea! That's why I came here!

"...You don't know if you're sick? You mean like you can't tell if you have a fever or not because your hands are cold?"

...What a weird question...

"Um...I was hoping to talk to Miss Nigus...Is she here?"

"'Fraid not," He stated, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. I never knew how Shinigami-sama allowed him to do that in a school...Maka always said it was unsafe... "She's on some assignment with Sid. Talking to some gathering of students under the Indonisia segment."

"O-oh..." Darn...I should've visited sooner...

"But I could help ya," He offered. "What'dya need?"

I began to figet. "Oh...n-no, that's okay. I should go-"

Just when I turned to walk back out, Professor Stein was in front of me again, kicking the door back shut and making me jump.

An uncomfortable silence took over before he smiled again. "Sorry about that."

"...I-i-it's okay..." I couldn't help it...I felt my hands shaking from nervousness and my face heating up.

"So what did you need help with, again?"

I sighed. I really admired his confidence but sometimes his behavior reminded me of Black Star..."I d-didn't say..."

"C'mon, if it's a health issue it might be related to Ragnorak being removed from you, meaning it'll be something I'll need to be notified of anyway."

I blushed. I guess he was right..."Um...I-it's a little emb-barassing..."

"That's why there's doctor/patient confidentiality,"

"I guess so..." My eyes darted around the room, trying to focus on anything but him, his close proximity making me feel unbarably warm. "Um...okay, so you promise not to tell?"

"Of course! Have a seat," Taking his advice I akwardly sat myself on the edge of one of the beds and he wheeled himself over to the desk to get a folder (I was guessing it was my file) and moved closer to me. "Go on ahead when you're ready,"

"Okay..." I took several deep breaths. "Um...Well...I've been...uh...That's ..." My face turned completely red. "I can't deal with this! It's so embarassing!"

Stein frowned at this before popping up from his chair. "Let's try this," He muttered, pulling the curtain shut around the bed, sealing me off from him.

I paused at this and blinked in confusion.

"There. Feel better? Think you'd be able to say it now that I'm lookin' right at ya?"

I was quiet at first, looking around me at the plain white fabric. It actually was kinda nice..."Um...Yeah, thank you..."

"Okay. When you're ready,"

I nodded, giving myself some silent encouragements before taking another deep breath. "Um...okay..."

"Deep breaths," he encouraged, making me blush.

"I-I'm fine!" I cleared my throat. "Okay, so...Since Ragnorak and I have been seperated, I began to...have these weird feelings a lot...Like a need for something but I don't know what."

Professor Stien was silent for a while before aknowledging me. "What type of feeling? Could you decribe it a little more?"

"Like...my body feels warm...Especially in the middle of the night..."

Stein POV

I stopped writing. I was frozen. Certainly she wasn't describing what I thought she was...

She went on. "I didn't know what to think about it...I have these times too...when my skin is really sensitive and I can't think straight..."

I felt my pants tighten at that and decided it would be best to sit in the chair properly rather than leaning over the back of it...Last thing I needed was easy access to...it...

I shook my head to try and clear my head. "Does this happen a lot now, then?"

"Just since Ragnorak isn't in me anymore,"

Oh god, did she really have to use the word 'in'?

...Wait...

"Just since Ragnorak and you have been separated?"

"Yeah...Is that weird?"

Maybe...If I was assuming right..."It might be vital is all. Please go on,"

"Okay...Um...well this morning, I was getting dressed and I noticed that my..." She paused for several moments and I felt myself begin to sweat in anticipation. "I-I...I noticed my...p...my panties were wet and my thights were st-sticky..."

My face lit up and I'll I saw was black.

Chrona POV

I heard a loud thud and clatter and jumped up. "Professor!"

When he didn't answer I jumped from the bed and pulled back the curtain, seeing him lay on the floor, blood coming from his nose.

I nearly screamed. But instead I knelt down and held his head up before his blood go in his hair. He groaned a little when I moved him and I felt a burst of hope that maybe I wouldn't have to go get help. "Professor! Are you okay?"

He groaned again, taking his glasses off and rubbing his other palm over his face. "Define 'okay'," he muttered under his breath. I don't think I was actually suppose to hear that comment but rather than pointing it out, he broke the moment by sitting up in a slouched over position.

I stayed where I was and watched him, worried he might fall again and already thinking of all the people that would be close enough to go to for help. Sid-kun, Mifune, Kid-kun...

"Chrona?"

I squeeked. "Yes!"

Professor Stien stood, using the desk to keep himself propped up and keeping himself turned away from me for some reason. "I think I know what happened."

Stein POV

I didn't like the idea of having her in the same room with me right now (for obvious reasons), but she came here for answers and if I actually did have one, it wouldn't be right to not give it to her.

"You do?" I heard her stand up, heard the hope in her voice.

I cleared my throat. I didn't get paid enough for this...

I seated myself down on the chair, using its back to lean to my side and lit up another cigarette to calm myself down. "See, Ragnorak was a male presence. Because of his close proximity, your body was accustomed to having his force there."

"I don't understand," she confessed, frowning as she seated herself on the edge of the bed again.

I sighed. "A single soul has both feminine and masculine energy. You however, grew so used to Ragnorak that he WAS your masculine energy. He might be having the same problem actually..."

"What? What's happening?"

"Chrona, now that you're separated, your body is craving something to substitute that masculine energy. It could have come out in different ways, but for you it was a major push on your sex drive." _Better than murdering people to find someone to infuse with yourself, though..._

"...My what?"

"Your sex drive. Sex is when you're intimate with another individual physically and the sex drive is how much more powerful your need to have sex is. Right now, yours is very powerful because you need that energy."

"...Oh..." She bit her lip cutely and tapped her chin lightly with her finger. Damn...How could something so innocent make me have so many perverted thoughts? "But, Professor, I don't understand...How can..um...sex...be a substitute for another person actually being inside of me?"

...I think I might faint again...

I grabbed a rag and held it up to my face, trying to keep the sight of my blood away from her so she didn't worry. "Well...Sex is another way-the more common way-for one person to...be inside of another," It was becoming difficult to speak, images of her in all sorts of positions flooding my perverted mind.

"How does that work?"

Oh dear lord...

"Tell me, Chrona, did Medusa ever act a certain way around men who you knew she wanted something from?"

"She would talk softer and try to stand closer to them,"

That works. "Yes, messages such as that will often times raise a red flag. The male-or whoever is gaining the attention-will take it as the 'go-ahead' to prepare both physically and mentally for intercourse. For a man, his dick will get hard." Chrona's face lit up like a damn bulb. Obviously she didn't need any explanation on what a dick was. Probably thanks to Ragnorak's filthy mouth. When she didn't interupt, I continued. "When a man is hard then, it's easier for him to penatrate the woman and therefore...have sex." Seriously, I don't think I can explain it any easier than that...

There's a reason I didn't sign up to be the sex-ed teacher...

Chrona's face was deep red and she turned her gaze to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. It was quiet for so long that I had to break the tension. I totally forgot that there was a reason that I had looked over my shoulder and not turn completely towards her...

Before I could say anything, Chrona's eyes locked onto my lower regions and flew open, her mouth agap.

...Someone shoot me...

"Pro-Professor..." I saw her knees shake as she tensed up, trying like hell to tear her gaze away.

As for me, I grabbed the chair and held it in front of me to try and hide my shame.

I cleared my throat, fighting back a blush of my own. "Chrona, maybe you should go on to your room..."

"I...I can't..."

What? "Why not?"

"Because...I don't want that stickiness down my legs..."

That did it. The mad Stein inside of me-the one that was clawing at the walls the moment Chrona hinted at her arousal-finally broke loose and took control.

I pushed the chair to the floor to the floor, breaking the silence with a loud clatter and making Chrona jump, giving me the oppritunity to push her against the bed below her, kissing her roughly.

Chrona POV

I gasped at the feeling of Professor Stein's lips on mine...I never had a kiss before, especially one like this. I remember talking to Miss Marie once and she said that a kiss was a special way for two people's souls to connect. I had no idea what she meant, but this...I didn't feel a soul connection but I loved the physical contact.

I felt his tounge in my mouth and I moaned. My body felt so sensitive...Just like during all of those late nights...It's weird but I think he knew, too, because he started to touch me, his large hands moving all over me and making my body shake.

He pulled back and yanked his glasses off, throwing them off to some corner and revealing those wolf-like eyes before unbuttoning my collar and kissing my neck.

My breath was coming so fast...My heart felt so loud...I didn't know how to deal with it! What if my heart suddenly burst from my chest? But I forgot all about that when Professor Stein began lifting my dress.

Stein POV

I didn't bother going slow. Screw moderation! I needed her now.

When I lifted her dress, I grinned. That beautiful pale body was so damn curvy and smooth...I trailed a hand over her thighs and stomach, making her shiver and gasp.

I caught the hem of her pink lace panties and tugged them downward, exposing her seeping wet entrance begging to have me inside.

I grabbed her hips roughly and turned her so she was laying down on the bed length-wise rather than width-wise and threw off my labcoat and shirt, kicking off my shoes and socks before moving to the foot of the bed and nearly ripping her shoes from her feet, sliding my hands over each inch of skin before trailing kisses up her leg as I crawled unto the bed. I could hear her panting at the feeling. I made my way closer to the top, kissing her inner thigh now, before spreading her legs and swiping my tounge over her clit.

"PROFESSOR~!" Chrona grabbed my hair almost violently, making me groan before I began licking her in an almost vicious manner.

She screamed out at this, squirming around, her hips rolling upwards to meet my wicked tounge.

I loved this girl. I loved how wild and innocent she was all at once. I loved how much she craved this without knowing what exactly this was.

She screamed out again, but this time it was louder, and her cum gushed from her, making the taste of her all the sweeter.

I'd bet every dime I had that that was her first orgasm.

When I pulled back, her face was flushed so beautifully. Her eyes were glazed over and she was still fighting to catch her breath.

I almost didn't want to ruin the moment, but I craved more.

I gently slid a hand to the small of her back and pulled her up easily, taking advantage of her dazed state to pull her dress away, leaving her dressed only in a lacy pink bra. I didn't give a damn if she was small. That was the most erotic sight I had ever seen.

I teased her nipples with my thumbs through the fabric, making her moan and grip the sheets beneath us tightly. "Professor~! Please~~!" I glanced down briefly and noticed her hips rolling gently again, showing that she was loosing herself again, needing another release. And I was more than happy to comply.

I unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, teasing her erect pink nipples and making her shudder before laying her back down and positioning myself so the head of my cock was at her entrance before thrusting in slowly.

She screamed out gripping my shoulders and digging her nails into me, her head thrashing back and forth. "Oh, god, yes!" She jerked her hips up, making me sink into her completely and making me gasp.

"Fuck, Chrona!" I held her hips down and began thrusting into her over and over again, hard and fast. She screamed and met each thrust eagerly, making me need more and more of her.

Before I could stop myself, I kissed her roughly again and came inside of her, making her scream and release at the force of it.

When the afterglow faded, I pulled out from her, causing her legs to twitch. (She must be extremely sensitive there...Marie's legs never twitched like that at such a movement...) When I looked over at her, I was somewhat surprised to see a small smile on her face.

"What's that look for?" I teased, finally feeling a little more collected.

She just blushed lightly at that. "I was just thinking how much I like you more than Ragnorak,"

ooooooooooo

plz review :3


End file.
